Rosie Sparrow
by wannabewriter7891
Summary: Jenna Rosa- or Rosie lives on a small island with her mother Agelica but when pirates attack and she is taken Rosie starts to learn of her lost family and the freedom of the sea.


**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters from the movies.**

**This story takes place after Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger tides.**

I was standing on the beach of our small island watching the sun rise over the horizon. I really didn't think it was large enough to be considered an island but just a spec of dirt in the middle of the Caribbean. The island only had about 150 residents living here as it served as a fishing island that had ships sail back and forth to the colonies of England.

Despite the lack of people I wasn't really acquainted with any one, the only person I spoke to was my mother- Angelica. I resembled my mother quite a bit as we had the same tan, sun kissed skin completion and Latina accent though mine was fainter than hers, but her eyes were a light brown and mine were dark brown and my hair was an almost black brown and hers lighter, these differences could clearly be from my father. We were the only family each other had as my 'father' had left her pregnant with me. We lived in a small cottage at the top of the hill over looking the beach.

My mother worked in town at a small market helping an old woman who was married to a fisherman sell pastries all day only to earn a small amount of pay. I tried to get a job but other then fishing there wasn't much employment going around. I had no problem being out on the water and was an exceptional swimmer but because I was a 17 year old girl it wasn't suitable for me to earn a living at sea.

"Rosie I'm heading off to work, remember to do your chores" my mother called. My real name was Jenna Rosa but I had insisted on Rosie. Since I didn't have a job it was my duty to keep the house in order. I had cleaned and did the washing last night so there was nothing for me to do but watch the sun shine on the waves.

Some times I liked to sit there and watch ships sail across the ocean but only small merchant vessels ever came here to pick up fish and deliver flours and grains. So I was surprised when a large ship that had been sailing far out at sea was heading right towards our island. I had always been fascinated by ships- an interest my mother and disapproved of- so I kept watching as it grew larger coming closer until I could clearly see that it wasn't a large merchant ship or even a navy ship but a ship with black sails that flew know flag- pirates.

I quickly got up, lifting my skirt and started running across the sand towards the village. The docks and market were hidden from this side of the island so by the time they were able to see the pirates it would be to late. The ship was close to land and I had no doubt that if they looked across the beach they would spot me.

I was still running when the sand started turning in to the path leading in to the village. I could see the market now and was about to start screaming bloody murder when just as I reached the east side a cannon fired right off to the side causing a large mass of bodies to go off screaming and yelling in a swarm of panic. I began trying to worm my way through the crowd to reach my mother when I spotted her just as another shot was fired. I ran after her catching onto her sleeve.

"What are you doing here? Jenna it's dangerous." she shouted over the noise but her voice was still hard to hear.

"I saw pirates and came to find you." I told her but she wasn't looking at me, her eyes were focused on something over my shoulder. I turned around and the fear that I hadn't really felt until now sunk in. The pirates had reached the shore and begun ransacking the booths taking money and merchandise, terrorizing the remainder of islanders that had yet to escape.

"Come we have to get out of here." I snapped my head back around as she spoke. We took off running. I was struggling to keep up with her after my sprint to the market. Just as we came to the start of the beach I felt a hand catch my wrist.

"Mama, mama!" I screamed as five filthy pirates enclosed on us. Mother turned back ready to fight off the attacker that gripped me tightly in his arms, I knew she was strong but I could see she was having trouble holding off one that charged at her.

"Mama! Behind you!" I tried to warn her but instead her eyes flew to me as another man hit her over the head. I watched as she collapsed onto the ground into a heap. To my relief they didn't continue to injure her but laughed as if it was all fun and games. The sound of their amusement caused me to start writhing in my captors arms, clawing at him desperately. Suddenly I felt a pain on my head and slipped into blackness.


End file.
